


When Baby Met Sexy

by PookityPook



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Superwho, general silliness, oh and some implied Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PookityPook/pseuds/PookityPook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby meets Sexy, and like a true companion/disciple of Dean's, promptly tries to pick her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Baby Met Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the wonderful drawing by my fave fandom artist JoannaJohnen, below. Everyone should go and visit her deviantart: http://joannajohnen.deviantart.com/ <3

The two women looked at each other from across the room, one curiously and the other quite appreciatively.

Both had similarly dark, curly hair. The woman closest to the slightly grimy window of the cabin they were in had hers piled mostly on top of her head with ribbons, with a good amount of it falling away in waves down her back. The other woman, standing by the doorway into what consisted of the cabin’s small kitchen, let her shorter curls fall simply down around her shoulders.

Their garments, however, were an entirely different matter. The first was dressed in a way that could have once been described as very elegant, but the effect was somewhat warped but the extremely raggedy quality of the old-fashioned dress she wore, with bows and ruffles in excess, completed with a silk sash that may have been purple at one point. The woman standing opposite her was dressed much more monochromatically: black boots, black low cut jeans that rather tightly sheathed her legs, a black belt, and a black leather jacket that was open in the front to reveal a white shirt. Her neck and wrists were adorned with simple silver jewellery, and she had a silver ring on one of her fingers.

The two women approached each other slowly until they were facing one another in the centre of the room. 

“Hello, gorgeous, what’s your name?” The woman in the shiny black leather jacket spoke first, and leaned in closer to the tall lady with even taller hair. The latter made no move to back away, and met the first woman’s low voice with a contrasting high softness.

“I’m called Sexy,” she said cheerily. The woman in black flicked her eyes down the form of the lady in the layered, lacy, green dress and then back up to her face. “Sexy, huh?”

Sexy nodded with a tinkling “Mhmm!”

The lady in leather nodded. “I should have guessed,” she said, with a slight curl of her lip. Sexy may have blushed the tiniest bit.

“However, I’ve gotten the impression that it’s only a name to call someone when one is alone with them,” she added, remembering the Doctor’s rather embarrassed reaction when she had reminded him that that was indeed what he called her on a regular basis. “My real name is rather somewhat of a mouthful. And a bit of a funny name, too,” Sexy continued. “Even when it’s shortened. Well, abbreviated, actually.”

The black-clad woman grinned, finding Sexy’s chattering absolutely adorable.

“We are alone, though,” she reminded Sexy, indicating around them with one hand by way of proof. Technically that was true, but both of them were well aware that their respective companions were just in the next room of the dim, somewhat dusty cabin.

“You’re right,” Sexy admitted. “You haven’t told me your name, though.” She watched the other woman’s face as she approached again, and confidently reached out her hand to touch Sexy’s arm, as if to feel the fabric of the lacy sleeve.

“Baby,” she said, with her voice still low. “I’m called Baby.”

Baby lifted slowly her eyes to meet Sexy’s and grinned.

“Except I’m usually only called that in private, too,” she adds with a laugh. Sexy joins in, chiming out a delicate sound. This made Baby smile wider. They stood that way, looking at each other for a short time.

“So, you’ve been with the Doctor a long time?” Baby asks Sexy, who nods happily.

“Nearly a thousand years,” Sexy responds. Baby let out an impressed whistle. “I’ve only been with the Winchesters since 1973,” she said. Sexy looked a little surprised.

“But the boys don’t look nearly old enough for that. Are they immortal too?” She asked Baby, who laughed loudly at that.

“Some would say that in a way, they are. But no. Their dad found me, took me in when he was young and happy, and about to get married. It was good for a while, but then things fell to shit when Sam and Dean were very little, and we’ve been on the road since then. Even when their dad was out of the picture.” Baby sighed sadly.

“They were pretty much raised with me,” she added, a far away nostalgia written clearly all over her face.

Sexy could relate exactly to how Baby felt, and told her as much. “I know all about travelling endlessly. Though I suspect my adventures with the Doctor were a bit more mutual than in your case. We stole each other and ran away.” Suddenly Sexy laughed as a thought hit her. “You could not believe how many times I had to be put back together after some incident which went catastrophically wrong!”

Baby’s face lit up again at those words. “Hey, same!” Baby smiled brightly at the thought that they shared this quality. “The things I’ve seen, and had happen to me travelling with the Brothers Winchester! Man… but it’s totally worth every bit of the beating I took when they end up coming out on top.”

Baby was practically glowing with pride for her boys. “And I know Dean would never abandon me, no matter what,” she went on, thinking with strong affection for the older brother, her caretaker and namer, who had painstakingly put her back together more times than she could count. “I’ll always try to protect the both of them.”

Sexy leaned in then, and whispered conspiratorially, “Do they ever bring in strays? My goodness, but the amount of people I’ve seen come through my doors over the centuries!” She went a bit quiet, thinking. “But they were good for my Doctor,” she said quietly. “He should never be alone for too long.”

Baby shook her head. “Not so much,” she said, answering Sexy’s question. “We might give some poor soul a lift every now and then, but no one really sticks around for long. Except…” Baby paused, thinking with a bit of fondness of the latest addition the Winchester’s endless and undefined mission.

“There is this one guy,” Baby continued. “He’s an angel.”

Sexy’s eyes widened into what looks a bit too much like fear. Baby saw the change in expression, and was immediately concerned.

“What is it? Do you know angels too?”

“I dare say I do!” Sexy exclaimed. “Those things just cannot wait to get their rock cold hands on me. They’re nasty creatures, those weeping angels.” Sexy looked down at Baby’s face. She had her tilted to one side in confusion, and raised an eyebrow. “You say your boys befriended one?” Sexy asked. “How is that possible?”

Baby shrugged her shoulders, and stepped toward the sofa a few feet away. “I don’t know about any weeping; the most uncomposed I’ve seen this one get was when he got completely smashed after drinking a whole liquor store, apparently. And a few other times, in the back seat. But that’s not important… and totally private.” Baby smiled widely at that thought, which was probably an inside joke, and sat down on one side of the sofa. Then, seeing the blank expression of Sexy’s face, she clarified: “It means drunk. And boy was he ever.” Baby grinned and patted the space beside her invitingly as she tucked her legs up beneath herself.

Sexy sat down beside Baby. “Is your angel not made of stone?” She asked.

“What? No?” Baby chuckled, but then saw that it was an honest question and reassured her. “Uh, no, I’m pretty sure Cas is the real thing.”

Sexy settled back deep into cushions of the old sofa as she took that in. Baby watched her processing the information carefully. “So I’m guessing you weren’t talking about God’s flying, feather-brained messenger-warriors?” Baby said. The other woman shook her head slowly.

“We’ve never encountered _real_ angels before. Yours sound much more pleasant,” Sexy said, fascinated. Baby snorted unflatteringly.

“Trust me; most of them are total dicks. We just got lucky, I guess. Dean especially.” As she said that, Baby slowly and carefully placed her arm along the back of the couch, her hand resting by Sexy’s neck. Sexy didn’t seem to notice, and didn’t ask what Baby meant by that last part.

“I wonder what they’re talking about in there,” Baby gestured toward the doorway into the kitchen. The door was slightly ajar, and a thin sliver of light was staining the floor.

“They’re most likely wondering how we ended up how we are. I don’t think this was supposed to happen,” Sexy laughed and looked down at her and Baby’s human bodies.

Baby hummed in amusement. “You don’t say.” She shifted a little bit closer to Sexy on the sofa, under the pretence of untucking one leg out from under her and stretching it out toward the floor. “Think they’re looking for a way to reverse it?” She asked, looking at Sexy, who was in turn looking at the door.

“Oh, most definitely. But it’s probably not all they wanted to talk about, or I would be there offering my expertise. After all, this isn’t exactly the first time for me,” Sexy turned to face Baby with a smile. Baby raised her eyebrows.

“No shit!” Baby says, interested by that fact. “Can’t say I’ve ever had the pleasure, myself. But I kind of like it.”

The two of them were facing each other, both of their bodies angled toward the other as they talked. Sexy angled her head to the side. “You know you can’t stay this way forever, don’t you? Things shouldn’t be this way,” she said quietly. Baby ducked her head, examined the pattern on her boots.

“Yeah, I know,” she said. “But it’s new and exciting, even if it won’t last. I feel things differently. Like I wanna try things for myself.”

Sexy nodded, remembering the exhilarating novelty of having limbs, movement, a voice. “Maybe you could talk to Dean,” she suggested. “I’m sure he could let you see some of the world before he really needed you back to normal. Maybe he might even enjoy your company like this.” Sexy said with an encouraging smile.

Baby shook her head but smiled in return, looking back to the face opposite hers. “Nah,” she said, beginning to slowly lean closer to the woman in front of her. “I was thinking… there’s something more specific I’d like to try.”

Sexy barely got out the word “What-” before Baby sealed the distance between them completely. Her one hand slid from the back of the sofa to the back Sexy’s head to keep her close as their lips made contact, her other hand sliding across Sexy’s waist to the small of her back.

It wasn’t much of a kiss at first, mostly because Sexy was quite startled by the suddenness of it all, but her frozen form quickly relaxed into it, and she grabbed Baby by the shoulders, increasing points of contact.

This was nothing like the last kiss Sexy had, where it was messy and new and her aim had been completely off. Not to mention the fact that the Doctor was taken completely by surprise, resulting in a mostly one-sided collision of faces.

This kiss was new too, but it was also warm and soft, starting out feather-light and growing in intensity as the both of them shifted on the sofa slightly, to get a better angle. Baby’s hand slid up Sexy’s side to meet the other one on either side of her head, while Sexy wrapped her arms around the back of Baby’s shoulders, drawing her in closer.

Eventually though, the two of them had to break apart, for the sake of breathing.

“Holy hell.” Baby smiled somewhat dazedly at Sexy, who had her eyes wide and was gazing intently at Baby’s face.

“I have to admit,” Sexy whispered rather breathlessly, “there are certain advantages to having a human body.”

“No shit.” And as she said it, Baby leaned in for more at the same time as Sexy, their lips meeting with increased fervour in the middle.

***

_In The Meantime (Sort of)_

 

“Oh my god, Dean. I swear your car is trying to pick up the TARDIS.” Sam was peering around the door where it hung not entirely closed.

Sam’s words peaked both Dean’s and the Doctor’s attention, and they both stared at him.

“Say what?” Dean demanded at the same time the Doctor asked “Sorry?” Sam just gestured for them to join him.

“Take a look for yourselves!” He stepped aside to give them room. Dean and the Doctor peeked through the fairly small crack in the door, and were greeted by the sight of the newly human Impala and TARDIS sitting side by unnecessarily close side on the old, moth-eaten sofa.

To be fair, most of the closeness did indeed seem to be the result of the Impala’s advances: she had her arm behind the TARDIS’s shoulders on the back of the couch, and was leaning in as the latter said something.

“Jesus…” Dean breathed from where he was crouched. There was no doubt about it: his car was making some serious moves onto the Doctor’s time machine.

For some reason, Dean was not in the least bit surprised.

That’s not to say that he liked where this was going, exactly, and had to admit that he felt a slight pang of jealousy that his Baby (who was also totally a babe) was paying so much close attention to… not him. Not that he had any desire to make out with his car. He thought of her more like the closest, most reliable friend ever, considering all they’ve been through together. One of the family.

“Perhaps we should go in there…?” The Doctor voice sounded from above Dean’s head. For once he seemed to not have a whole lot to say. Dean thought that it might be a good idea to do as the Doctor suggested. He realised now that he clearly had not been a particularly good influence on the Impala.

But you couldn’t really blame him. How the heck was he supposed to know his goddamn _car_ had been watching and learning every time he picked someone up? Dean felt like cringing at the thought.

And then felt like burying himself into the deepest hole when he remembered his most recent endeavours, most of which had occurred spur of the moment and in the back seat of the Impala.

The very same Impala which was at that moment swooping in for the kill on the couch outside.

“Jesus.” Dean said again. He was properly weirded out at this point, and he couldn’t even think of interfering.

His and Sammy’s home had a thing for the Doctor’s home. It was almost poetic.

“Christ.” He heard Sam’s voice and looked up to see that he too had joined them in the spectacle, and was watching over the Doctor’s shoulder. “They’re really going at it.”

“It’s like they don’t even need to breath. I don’t know how you humans manage it,” the Doctor added, wrinkling his nose the tiniest bit.

“Stop now. Don’t even.” Dean said from below, wondering why he was still watching.

“Well, it only makes sense, I think,” the Doctor said. “The Impala is probably slightly overwhelmed with being a person right now, thinking for herself for the first time instead of being driven around by you.”

Dean squeezed his eyes shut, and stepped away from the door. “Okay, don’t go any further. This is too weird.”

Sam grinned widely, clearly enjoying Dean’s apparent discomfort. He quietly pushed the door shut all the way and said “You’re right. Let’s give them some privacy for a few hours and take this discussion outside.”

Dean and the Doctor both spluttered at that. “What… Are you…But they… They’re gonna… Sam!”

Sam turned them around and directed the two of them towards the back door.

“Come on; let them enjoy the perks of being human for a bit. Get it out of their system.”  He paused before pushing them through the door into the yard. “Unless you’d rather them turn on you,” he added with a huge grin that gave away just how much fun he was having with the whole thing.


End file.
